


So far

by redhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, magician!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodie/pseuds/redhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз, конечно, хотел бы много путешествовать, но не таким же способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Мат! Присутствуют игры со временем и законами физики. Почти нет диалогов. Нет строгой линии построения фика. Стайлзцентрик

  
  


Первое, что ощущает Стайлз, – это холод. Блядский холод, проползающий под тонкую ткань футболки, путающийся в вихрах волос на затылке и заставляющий ворох мурашек шустрить вверх и вниз вдоль его позвоночника. Он глухо матерится себе под нос и открывает глаза, смаргивая остатки сна. Боже, ощущение, будто он тут уже минут двадцать стоит. Пальцы заледенели, и Стилински с трудом вытаскивает мобильный из кармана. На экране высвечивается 05:07 утра и полное отсутствие сигнала связи, зато правую руку приятно тянет вес привязанного веревкой рюкзака. Стайлз удовлетворенно хмыкает и тянется к его молнии. Он наконец-то рассчитал правильные пропорции между нагруженностью "ручной клади" и временем вымачивания веревки в связующем составе трав. Хотя, возможно, ему просто повезло в этот раз.

Тёплый свитер укрывает плечи, и Стилински облегчённо выдыхает, доставая из рюкзака прибор для определения координат и сборник автомобильных карт.

"Добро пожаловать в Беллингхем, – мысленно поздравляет себя Стайлз. – Ещё чуток, и Канада".

На самом деле до города ещё около пяти-семи километров, и хвала всем волчьим богам, что на этот раз он оказывается рядом с дорогой, а не где-нибудь в глуши или посреди громадного ничего. Возможно, даже удастся поймать попутку. Стилински достаёт из рюкзака тетрадь и присаживается на корточки, открыв её на пустой странице. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле и его всё ещё потряхивает, но надо успокоиться, поэтому парень делает единственное, что способно помочь ему сейчас: заполняет давно прописанные графы.

Дата: 27 ноября 2015 года;  
Время: 05:12 a.m.  
Координаты: 48°43'14"с.ш./122°21'39" з.д.  
Ближайший город: Беллингхем.

Он ставит галочку напротив пункта "рюкзак" и перечеркивает "куртка". А потом заглядывает в свой путеводитель по штатам и открывает его на разделителе "Вашингтон", чтобы сразу выбрать маршрут на случай, если задержится тут. Это можно было бы сделать и потом, когда он доберется до теплого помещения, выпьет чая и, возможно, даже позавтракает, но Стайлзу плевать, что капли моросящего дождя затекают ему за шиворот. Ему просто необходимо провернуть последовательность определенных действий. Чтобы прийти в себя, чтобы убедить себя, что всё в порядке, и начать нормально дышать, потому что это, блять, уже не смешно. С каждым разом его закидывает всё дальше от дома, а разгадка даже не маячит на горизонте.

– Добро пожаловать в свою жизнь, Стайлз, – чертыхается парень и, включив плэйлист на айподе, отправляется в путь.

Честно? На хую он всё это вертел. Сперва просто оборотни и ящерка-переросток, потом стая альф с тёмным друидом, решившим, что жертвоприношения – отличный способ познакомиться, затем ушибленные на все места охотники, вражда с феями, восстановление мира с лисицами, а теперь ещё и эта фигня.

И Стайлз уже настолько параноит, что спит в одежде с кучей добра по карманам: от не мокнущих спичек до запасных носков, объясняя это тем, что так теплее (особенно, в кедах, да, – очень тепло). Его рюкзак всегда при нем, набитый горой полезных штук, а за шкафом спрятана карта, утыканная красными кнопками отметин.  
А всё потому, что Стайлз настолько любим судьбой, что та решила преподнести ему абонемент на бесплатный телепорт по стране. Миленький такой подарок, когда ты засыпаешь в своей кровати, а очухиваешься в километрах от дома, без какой-либо чёртовой последовательности, не зависимо от фаз луны и предсказаний гороскопа. Без связи и иногда даже без штанов.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда это случается впервые, Стайлз даже не понимает, что происходит. Вот он сидит за подготовкой к промежуточным тестам, и проблема вывиха челюсти во время зевания кажется ему актуальной как никогда, а через мгновение он стоит в паре кварталов от своего дома, как был: в домашних штанах и босиком. Только сердце колотится как заполошное и люди вокруг словно статуи. Он слегка толкает застывшего у своей машины парня из видеопроката (безрезультатно) и по дуге обходит ссорящуюся пару, залипая на искаженных эмоциями лицах. Ему кажется, что он видит выезжающую из-за поворота шевроле камаро, но он не может подтвердить своих догадок. Стайлз резко поднимает голову от тетради с конспектами и думает, что это был бы офигенский сон. Если бы не грязь на босых ступнях.  
С того дня Стилински живет как на пороховой бочке. А первые недели и вовсе безумно боится спать, чем пугает отца и окружающую его стаю мохнатиков.

– Перенервничал, – отмахивается он от чужой опеки. – Сложные тесты, стрёмные охотники, вот и снится всякая галиматья.

Но потом Стайлз понимает, что достаточно лишь закрыть глаза на секунду дольше обычного, и его "снесет". Ещё в какой-нибудь буерак, например. Он успокаивается. Он начинает наблюдать. Стайлз не знает, почему никому не говорит о происходящем, но в глубине сидит четкое осознание, что в этот раз он должен справиться сам.

Так в комнате Стайлза появляется подробная карта США, угрожающе высокая стопка старинных и не очень книг, вместительный рюкзак взамен затерявшегося куда-то предшественника и один подозревающий неладное альфа.

– Никакой практической работы! – уверяет его Стилински, но Дерек смотрит внимательно, и как-то сразу становится ясно, насколько он ему верит. И это немного странно: сперва спокойно отдать книги с описанием магических ритуалов внутри, а потом не давать их использовать.

– Ладно... – сдается Стайлз после двадцати минут юления вокруг одной и той же темы, с нулевым результатом. – Я буду их использовать как практическое пособие, но только в защитных целях.

"Ну, и немного – в развлекательных", – добавляет он про себя. Его сердце не сбивается с ритма, и Дерек, похоже, удовлетворен.

– Будь осторожен, Стайлз, – с усмешкой говорит он прежде, чем покинуть чужой дом. – Не защити себя до смерти.

Стайлзу давно не шестнадцать, а его альфа больше не сбегает от проблем в своей голове. Дерек стал спокойнее после всего произошедшего со стаей, словно наконец встал на ровную поверхность всеми четырьмя лапами. Он чаще улыбается (пусть и маскирует это проявление эмоция под ухмылки), всё так же заботится о них всех и даже не особо горит желанием сломать кому-нибудь парочку костей. Стайлз безумно этому рад.  
Он находит старый отцовский компас в одной из коробок на чердаке, покупает несколько в меру упитанных тетрадей, перекладывает книгу дорожных карт Америки из бардачка ДжиПи в рюкзак и готовится к экспериментам.  
Через несколько "прыжков" в его журнале появляются первые записи:

_**1.** Вещи, которых я касаюсь, не переносятся._

По возвращении он всё ещё держит их в руках, крепко сжимая, но вот в путешествии эти бедняги не участвуют, как бы Стайлз ни старался.

_**2.** Одежда, кроме верхней, остаётся на мне._

Правда, один раз ему всё же повезло. Хотя, тут с какой стороны посмотреть: очнуться по колени в ледяной воде, но с курткой – то ещё везение.  
Стайлз ничего не может сделать со своим разочарованием: рюкзак никак не соглашается отправиться с ним. Но зато всё содержимое карманов менее капризно в этом плане. 

_**3.** Кредитные карты не работают._

Стайлз взял отцовскую чисто из исследовательского интереса, но её не опознает ни банкомат в городке, куда он попал на этот раз, ни банк, куда он приходит в момент следующего прыжка. Карты просто не существует, хотя по возвращении с ней всё в полном порядке. Наличка окончательно поселяется внутри чехла для мобильного, как только Стайлз начинает задерживаться в своих полётах дольше, чем на двадцать минут.

_**4.** Связи нет нигде._

Стилински тщательно записывает данные о каждом "прыжке", с особым рвением отслеживая время и координаты, и хмурится, понимая, что вектор развития его проблемы неутешителен: чем дальше от дома и дольше на месте, тем, кажется, лучше для его небольшого проклятия. Но поделать с этим он ничего не может.

_**5.** Бикон Хиллз недоступен с любого телефона. Пустая линия._

Он находит в одной из книг связующий ритуал, используемый в частности для удержания души умирающего в этом мире. Больного человека привязывают вымоченной в отваре трав верёвкой к здоровому, читают заклятие на латыни и скрепляют всё это действо кровью. И Стайлз долго пытается понять, пойдет ли его рюкзак на одну из этих ролей. После десятка попыток у него получается прихватить с собой не только непослушную сумку, но и всё её содержимое, но потом начинаются холода, вынуждающие Стайлза доложить в рюкзак ещё пару вещей, и всё снова летит к чертям.

_**6.** Сообщения по интернету не отправляются. _

В этот момент Стайлз думает, что пора бы обратиться к старой школе, и записывает в блокнот адреса отделений почты по всем городам, в которые он мог бы попасть (даже если в большинстве случаев он оказывается в десятке километров от них).  
Лидия говорит Стайлзу, что он стал выглядеть лучше, словно начал бегать по утрам. Скотт удивленно бурчит что-то про выносливость Стилински, когда они в очередной раз играют в лакросс вместо стайной тренировки.

_**7.** Эпик фэйл с письмами! ~~Твою ж мать!~~_

Они просто пропадают, и Стайлз никак не может за этим уследить, поэтому пробует раз за разом, готовый уже просто рехнуться. Но итог всегда один: он глупо стоит в почтовом отделении, а вместо писем в руках только заговоренная веревка, которой они были связаны. Так что да, это полнейший эпик фэйл.

_**8.** Есть привязка ко времени._

Стайлз делает кучу фотографий и видео, а ещё голосовых записей на диктофон, и парню пиздецки не по себе, когда он впервые замечает, что ничего из этого нет, когда он возвращается домой. Ещё хуже становится, когда файлы начинают появляться ровно по времени, когда Стайлз их сделал в "прыжке". И нет, дело точно не в телефоне, потому что трюк с искусственным исправлением времени появления фото не срабатывает.

_**9.** Возвращение в точку отправления, секунда в секунду._

Он впервые проваливается в "прыжок", бодрствуя. Это его 37 раз, конец пятого месяца. Пока его максимум – сорок три с половиной часа, а максимальная дальность от дома – 1898 километров. И теперь Стайлз точно знает, что возвращается ровно в точку отправления, он готов поспорить, что всё совпадает до миллиардной доли секунды. Он в той же одежде, с тем же набором вещей (даже если что-то выкинул) и с той же суммой денег. Лишь небольшие изменения, вроде царапины на пальце и грязи на кедах. Но их почему-то никто не замечает.  
Стайлз не очень-то хочет пробовать с более тяжелыми ранами, даже ради исследований.

_**10.** Оборотни не чуют._

Стайлз понимает это на стайной встрече по случаю удачной сдачи всех итоговых экзаменов. Им остается только дождаться ответных писем от университетов и колледжей и разъехаться в разные стороны со спокойными душами. Он выпадает из реальности прямо с бутылкой пива в руках и со вздохом садится на песок там, где его выкинуло. У него с собой даже телефона нет, только немного налички, завалявшейся в заднем кармане джинс, и то только потому, что Скотт отдал долг в начале посиделок. Стайлз медленно допивает свою безаконитовую порцию пива. Море глазеет на него отражающимися на беспокойной глади звездами, а он впервые не пытается анализировать. Просто жадно вдыхает прохладный воздух, оседающий солью на кончике языка, и слушает, как волны тревожат песчаную кромку берега. Стайлзу впервые пофиг на то, где он, на какой широте и какой город рядом.  
Когда он возвращается, никто из стаи даже ухом не ведет, и только Дерек смотрит так, будто давно и о многом догадывается.

– Я чую море, – говорит он Стайлзу, когда они остаются вдвоём на кухне. Аконитовое пиво, а потом и настойка полностью выбивают остальных из колеи. И только Лидия возится на втором этаже отстроенного дома Хейлов, собирая пледы для уснувшей тесным клубком стаи.

Стилински лишь усмехается в ответ и отвлекает Дерека разговором о планах на последнее лето в Хиллзе. Он тоже всё ещё чувствует солёный привкус на своих губах.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз честно надеется, что всё закончится, если он уедет из Бикон Хиллз, но ничего не меняется, и парень даже не знает, пустить ли ему скупую мужскую слезу или же исполнить победный танец. Потому что... Что ж, если не лукавить, Стайлзу даже нравятся его путешествия без потери времени. Не всегда и не все, конечно, но везде случаются промахи. Чаще всего теперь он может предсказать, где окажется. Точное место – нет, а вот примерный радиус – пожалуйста. Если, конечно, сила, перетаскивающая его с места на место не бунтует и не меняет свои планы (как случается периодически).

По большей степени, сказывается то, что он теперь почти не парится. Понимание некоторых правил этих "прыжков" делают Стайлза спокойнее, а возможность изредка хитрить с настоящим, прожив пару дней в будущем, заметно сглаживает его жизнь. Да, он не может запомнить каких-то важных новостей о терактах и прочее (он пробовал, много-много раз), но вот результаты матчей и другие мелочи не забываются. Этот факт он так же записывает в журнал наблюдений, вместе с другими.

Он не может позвонить тем, кого уже знает, но незнакомым людям – пожалуйста. Правда, только с чужого телефона, его трубка всё ещё без сети. Это забавно, потому что время для него делает петлю каждый раз, когда он возвращается обратно, и никто из тех, с кем он общался во время "прыжков", не помнит никакого Стайлза Стилински. Это заставляет Стайлза задуматься о том, реален ли теперь возраст в его документах или всё же немного отстает от оригинала.

Однажды Лидия говорит:

– Я знаю, Стайлз, – и её лицо выглядит расстроенным сквозь помехи скайпа. – Думаю, Дерек тоже догадался. 

– Это бы объяснило, почему он катается ко мне пару раз в неделю ради обедов, потому что его отговорки – полная чушь, – улыбается Стайлз. – Во всех найденных книгах ничего нет, я в таком раздрае, Лидс. И самое стрёмное в том, что я потихоньку перестаю трепыхаться. 

Лидия мягко улыбается ему в ответ, соглашаясь помочь с поисками информации, но только в обмен на подробный рассказ о происходящем. Стайлз говорит:

\- Хорошо.

Стайлз скидывает ей всё, что у него есть, и рассказывает всё, что узнал из собственного опыта. Даже про тот случай, когда его выкинуло в штормовой океан, а потом, буквально минуту спустя, вернуло обратно, целого и невредимого, только перепуганного до усрачки и задыхающегося от фантомной воды в лёгких. Он хотел бы никогда не вспоминать об этом. Никогда, честно. Иногда ему всё-таки снится, что он тонет.

Они с Лидией решают, что новым этапом исследования станет общение с представителями магического мира Америки. От пикси, которые, к общему недовольству стаи, всё же существовали и были весьма отвратительны в плане манер, до шаманов. Самое тяжелое – находить тех, кто не прочь поболтать со стариной Стилински и ответить на парочку интересующих его вопросов. Лидия помогает с контактами и адресами, Дитон подсказывает, с кем из найденышей получится наладить мирные отношения. Но в основном Стайлз не получает никаких ответов. 

"Снова полный ноль", – пишет он Лидии, заглушив мотор джипа после долгой поездки до небольшого городка Хирстон, расположенного в соседнем штате. Друид, живущий там, долго смотрел на Стайлза и его Искру, а потом с сожалением покачал головой. Как и многие до него.

"Ничего страшного, Стайлз", – почти сразу приходит в ответ.

Стилински вздыхает, роняет голову на руль и чуть морщится, ощущая знакомое тянущее чувство в груди. Когда он открывает глаза, то обнаруживает себя стоящим посреди кукурузного поля. На нос тут же падает противная капля начинающегося дождя, и он накидывает капюшон на голову, направляя стопы к виднеющемуся невдалеке дому. Стайлз очень надеется, что ему разрешат переждать внутри. По крайней мере, он точно сможет узнать, куда попал и, может быть, даже сможет обменять свой физический труд на ночлег. Уж договариваться и находить выходы из любой ситуации его все эти "прыжки" научили.  
Стайлз возвращается странно отдохнувшим, словно и не работал три дня в поле с незнакомыми шебутными мальчишками, не разгибая спины, а только сидел вечерами перед костром, слушая, как Мередит, хозяйка дома, ловко перебирает струны гитары, а её сыновья сбивчиво поют, смеясь и путаясь в словах.   
Стайлз смотрит на свои ладони без единого следа грязи и чуть улыбается сам себе. Ему невозможно жаль. Жаль, что эта прекрасная сильная женщина не узнает его при встрече, а Финиас и Кайло не вспомнят, как играли с ним в футбол во дворе.

Стилински трет щёки ладонями, поднимаясь в квартиру, и не впервые задумывается всё бросить, собрать свою стаю вместе и поехать с ними в путешествие. Он решает предложить это Дереку, когда тот снова приедет его проведать. Через два дня, если он не путается в числах.

Субботние обеды с Дереком постепенно становятся сродни традиции. Альфа приезжает в город к полудню, покупает продукты в ближайшем от дома Стайлза супермаркете и заваливается в небольшую съемную квартиру. Сначала Стайлз жил в общежитии, но потом нашел подработку и перебрался туда, где ни у кого не нужно спрашивать разрешения на визит гостей и где никто не запирается в душе именно тогда, когда он опаздывает. Дерек привычно немногословен, но это и к лучшему. Стайлз с радостью болтает за двоих, пока они готовят обед, и ехидно подкалывает Дерека, когда они гуляют или смотрят кино. Иногда волк остается на ночь. Просто достает из шкафа матрас, купленный им после попытки поспать на продавленном диване, и раскладывается прямо на полу в спальне Стилински. Чаще всего он читает что-то из найденного на книжных полках перед сном, реже – они разговаривают. Стайлз любит эти совместные выходные, потому что по непонятной причине всегда остается дома. Без "прыжков".


	4. Chapter 4

– Твоё сердце в пути, мальчик, – говорит Стайлзу седой шаман племени, на которое парень натыкается в глубинах Аризоны. Племя небольшое: десяток женщин, меньше двух десятков мужчин, немного стариков и шебутная орава детей разных возрастов, от совсем малышни до почти взрослых. У них странные руны словно по швам всего тела и на удивление светлые глаза. Они встретили его с огнем, но приняли как своего, говоря, что оберегаемому волками дорога в их сердца открыта.

– Твоя Искра ищет своё место в земном мире, – шаман улыбается мягкой знающей улыбкой. Его глаза слепы, но видят куда лучше зрячих. И у Стайлза всё переворачивается внутри, когда смуглая, испещренная морщинами ладонь накрывает его руку. – Как только она найдёт нужное, всё успокоится.

В этом племени, к потрясению Стайлза, есть оборотни, и каждый вечер, что он проводит в небольшом селении, волки собираются вокруг него у костра, делясь своей силой и умиротворением, а старый шаман учит Стайлза плести витиеватые заклинания и мастерить обереги.

– Твоя Искра сильна, брат Волка, но ещё неумела, – говорит старец, и маленькая фигурка лисицы вспыхивает белым в его руках. – Научи её всему, что нужно, и никогда не пропадёшь.

Стилински кивает, зачарованный кроваво-алым сиянием глаз вырезанного из куска древесины волка, зажатого в его пальцах, и вторит действиям шамана, закрепляя защитные чары. Он жадно впитывает всё, что ему дают. Он дышит этой стаей, принявшей его как давнего знакомого, и крепко обнимает каждого из племени, когда чувствует, что пришло время уходить. Шаман подходит к нему последним, и руны силы на его ладонях сияют ровным золотым светом.

– Мы вспомним тебя, брат волка, – с теплотой говорит он, касаясь пальцами его лба. – И с радостью примем тебя и твою стаю на своей земле.

Стайлз не выдерживает и крепко обнимает старого волка под уютные смешки остальных. Он открывает глаза у себя дома и ещё долго просто бродит из угла в угол, а внутри крепнет уверенность. Не в чём-то определённом, а в себя и в том, что всё будет в порядке. Всё наладится, а вокруг воспоют ангелы, если они существуют, конечно.

После недели, проведенной со стаей оборотней под открытым небом, Стайлз с трудом вливается обратно в университетскую жизнь, в городскую суету и рабочие будни. Все окружающие кажутся ему странными и чужими, словно они говорят на разных языках, словно Стайлз и сам – волк в толпе людей. И это заставляет его морщиться и усерднее разбирать поступившие в магазинчик книги, не обращая внимания на пожирающего его изнутри червячка тоски. Стилински хватает на два дня. А потом он признаёт поражение.

"Кто чем занят в эти выходные?:) – пишет он в стайную конференцию на фейсбуке. – Есть одно крайне заманчивое предложение".

Айзек собирался сгонять в Сакраменто по каким-то тайным и, видимо, учебным делам, но, если у Элиссон нет никаких планов, то он отложит поездку и уже согласен на любой кипеш.

"Так что мы будем)" – заканчивает за него охотница. 

Скотт и Кира как раз думали навестить Стайлза, потому что кое-кто из них безумно соскучился по бро-посиделкам и вредной еде. И нет, Кира не будет показывать пальцем.

У Эрики и Бойда нет никаких особых планов, кроме, возможно, совместного вечера, посвященного просмотру бейсбола (Бойд ненавидит бейсбол, просто не говорите об этом Эрике, ладно?), но – хей! – это же собрание стаи! Рейес готова всё отложить и захватить с собой Вернона. 

Стайлзу в личку приходит лаконичное "спасибо".

Лидия не отвечает, но у Стилински нет и капли сомнения на её счет. Он знает, что Мартин пока занята подготовкой к конференции, и он также уверен, что она не упустит шанса повидаться со всеми. Даже если вдруг начнется апокалипсис. Его надежды целиком и полностью оправдываются, когда в два часа после полуночи телефон вибрирует смской.

"Оставь для меня местечко".

Лидия всё ещё его несравненная и великочудесная богиня, и вряд ли кто-нибудь или что-нибудь сможет это изменить. Стайлз с нежностью улыбается на экран и откладывает телефон в сторону, решив не отвечать, чтобы не спугнуть чужой сон. Он лучше отзвонится утром, как только Мартин объявится в сети.

– Тебе предстоит величайшее испытание, – говорит он в трубку вместо приветствия, и его голос так сочится самодовольством, что Лидия раздраженно стонет в подушку по ту сторону звонка.

– Ты – моё испытание, – сонно бормочет она, и Стайлз буквально видит, как солнечный свет, заливающий комнату, играет в её разметавшихся по подушке локонах. – Ты и эти дурные японцы!

– И тебе нравится с нами общаться, – весело тянет Стайлз. У него в руках горячая чашка с чаем, а перед глазами – заготовки для проектной работы, которую он должен сдать уже завтра, потому что – эй! – не смотря на все магические заморочки, он всё ещё старается оставаться лучшим на потоке, а Кеннет Бьянки и Анджело Буоно* сами не составят свои психологические портреты. Хотя... Если попробовать какой-нибудь спиритический сеанс...

– Нравится, – не спорит Мартин, отвлекая Стайлза от такой увлекательной идеи. Слышно, как пикает кофеварка под её рукой и как хлопает дверца шкафчика, когда Лидия достаёт себе чашку. И Стилински думает, что это забавно и в то же время потрясающе: его великолепная Лидс занимается разработкой и тестированием материалов для ракет и будущих космических кораблей. На первом, мать вашу, курсе! Стилински в восторге!

– Я думаю отправить нас всех в небольшое путешествие... – начинает он и тут же слышит мелодичный смех в ответ.

– С палатками и без единого намека на ряд минимальных удобств?

– Именно, Шерлок! 

– Я пожалею об этом, но я согласна, – Лидия улыбается в трубку и делает глоток обжигающего губы кофе. Стайлз победно вскидывает кулак. – Безумно соскучилась по вас всем. Даже по тебе, хоть мы и общаемся по скайпу раз в пару дней. Кстати...

Она на миг замолкает, отвлекшись на пришедшее по электронной почте письмо, а когда продолжает, в её голосе слышны ехидные нотки.

– Дерек в курсе?

– М-м-м, нет, – Стайлз откидывается лопатками на спинку дивана и сжимает пальцами оберег, выбившийся из-под ворота футболки. Глаза на волчьей морде даже на свету поблескивают алым. – Не думаю, что он против развеяться с нами, но если и будет, я просто свяжу его аконитовыми верёвками и затолкаю в джип. Не оторвет же он мне руку, правда?

– Я бы не стала так рисковать, Стайлз, – с наигранным испугом шепчет Лидия, и Стилински никак не может перестать улыбаться.

Он отправляет в общий чат информацию об озере, куда они все поедут, с десятком фотографий, сделанных им самим во время одного из "прыжков". Об этом, конечно, вряд ли кто догадается, но видеть восхищенные красотой места комментарии Эрики, Элиссон и даже Скотта всё равно приятно.  
Стайлз раскидывает каждому карты с подробными и самыми краткими маршрутами и просит Дерека приехать не в субботу, а в пятницу и, по желанию, взять с собой Кору и Питера. Стайлз ничего не говорит ему о своих планах, но в этом и нет необходимости. Дерек отвечает через пару часов:

"Будем к трём".

* _Кеннет Бьянки и Анджело Буоно — «Хиллсайдские душители», или «Душители с холмов» (англ. Hillside Stranglers) — серийные убийцы, действовавшие в паре и ответственные за похищения, изнасилования, пытки и убийства девушек и женщин в 1977—1979 годах._


	5. Chapter 5

Кора всё ещё дуется на них всех за то, что оставили её один на один с дядей Питером. Все разъехались, кто куда. Дерек открыл свою небольшую конторку и вплотную занялся лингвистическими изысканиями на тему заказных переводов, предпочитая проводить время в офисе или в разъездах и лишь изредка появляться дома. И только старший Хейл, пусть и присмиревший, оставался рядом с Корой, делая вид, что как порядочный дядюшка приглядывает за самой младшей Хейл, но, по сути, просто развлекаясь на всю катушку, доводя Кору до белого каления саркастически-ироническими замечаниями и, изредка, жалобами на то, как ему не хватает Стилински. «В этом засилье мрачности и толстолобия», где только Стайлз понимал его юмор. Кажется, пару раз он всё-таки срывался к нему и приезжал совершенно счастливым, оставляя свои приставания на пару дней.

Стайлз громко смеётся, когда Дерек пересказывает ему всё недовольство Питера тем, что стайные посиделки устраиваются именно тогда, когда он в другом штате. Дядюшкино обиженное «Чертовы заговорщики» ещё долго будет у Хейла в ушах.

Дерек и сам не замечает, как спокойно втягивается в разговор Стилински с его сестрой, а Кора всё же начинает потихоньку оттаивать к моменту, когда озеро появляется на горизонте. У них в багажнике две палатки, потому что Маккол точно не потащит такую тяжесть на своём мотоцикле, и куча других вещей, словно они не на выходные собрались, а узурпируют берег навечно.

Стайлз улыбается, поглядывая на впечатлённое пейзажем лицо Дерека. Когда Стилински был здесь, он порядочно заплутал в лесном массиве вокруг озера, так что теперь со стопроцентной уверенностью знал, как лучше всего добраться до отличного места под временный лагерь.

Скотт и Айзек отзваниваются ему, когда палатки уже установлены, а внимание Коры полностью переключилось на воду, так что Стайлз со спокойной душой выезжает встречать друзей, оставив Дерека разбираться с костром самостоятельно. Смс Лидии догоняет его на полпути. Она уже на месте, как и Эрика с Бойдом, так что Стайлзу приходится поспешить, чтобы стая не начала развлекаться раньше положенного.

Лидс, Элиссон и Кира пересаживаются к нему в джип. Подумав, Айзек тоже оставляет машину на парковке у забегаловки, где они встретились. Он подкидывает охраннику немного на чай в обмен на обещание, что транспорт будет в сохранности, и теснит девушек на заднем сидении. Эрика по-доброму высмеивает его по громкой связи, направляя свою машину следом за джипом Стайлза под негромкие указания Бойда. Она только учится водить.

– Худшая игра в мире, – ворчит Скотт, откладывая свою карту. Они уже давно установили все палатки и теперь сидят у костра на пледе в ожидании, когда пожарится мясо. Совсем близко друг к другу. Стайлз улыбается и ловит расслабленный взгляд Дерека, подмигивая ему. Лидия тут же щелкает его по лбу.

– Попался, – самодовольно тянет она и показывает ему свою карту. Стайлз невинно разводит руками и смеется. Сегодня они играют в "Шлюху", и шериф Мартин только что поймала сутенёра Стилински на съёме горячего мистера Хейла. Стайлз капитулирует. Как проигравший он идёт за пивом для всех, глубоко вдыхая влажный вечерний воздух. Кора пробегает мимо него в сторону воды, на буксире таща за собой смеющуюся Элиссон, и Айзек тут же подрывается следом за ними, как и Эрика. Скотт изображает волчий вой и подхватывает Юкимуру на руки, тоже утаскивая в сторону берега. Лидия обнимает Стайлза со спины и утыкается носом ему в плечо, а он накрепко сжимает её ладони.

– Вы помирились? – негромко спрашивает, и Лидс кивает, довольная тем, что наконец-то добралась до отдыха и своих друзей.  
– Или я не Лидия Мартин? – улыбается она и забирает у Стайлза один из пакетов. Стилински крепко сжимает её ладонь.

Стайлз смеется и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Скотт роняет Киру на влажный песок. Он слышит её возмущенный вскрик, а потом – резко – непонятный громкий треск. Он чувствует жар всем телом и прекрасно осознает, что их костра недостаточно, чтобы вызвать такие ощущения. Стайлз слышит пронзительный вой где-то рядом и вздрагивает, не желая открывать глаза. Просто… Нет. Ни за что в жизни. 

– Твою мать, – в панике выдыхает он. Он в десятке шагов от горящего дома. Огонь охватывает двухэтажное здание со всех сторон и жадно лижет деревянную обшивку, стараясь добраться до самого нутра и поглотить всё до последнего кусочка дерева. Буквы на адресной табличке почти оплыли. В голове у Стайлза ни единой мысли, но телефон уже в руках, и диспетчер успокаивающим голосом говорит ему, что он позвонил в службу спасения. Стайлз называет адрес, а сам уже почти у крыльца. Языки пламени с остервенением принимаются за трещащую от жара черепицу.

Он глубоко вдыхает и замирает, вспоминая всё, чему его учил аризонский шаман. Волчий вой повторяется, когда Стайлз разрывает рябиновый круг, наконец, нащупав границу. Его пальцы в ожогах. Он слышит, как разлетается на осколки единственное окно, до которого ещё не добралось пламя. А через секунду его уже оттаскивают от горящих стен.

– Как Джен? – слышит он словно сквозь толстый слой ваты. Чужие крепкие ладони не дают ему упасть, а Стайлз готов взвыть от отчаяния, потому что это всё бесполезно. Он вернётся домой, а эта незнакомая ему стая сгорит. Все до одного. И он ничем не успеет помочь. Лёгкие сводит спазмом подбирающейся панической атаки.  
– Эй, парень, дыши, – говорит другой голос, и Стайлз чувствует, как его щек касаются чужие ладони. – Вдох… Выдох… Давай, милый. Нам так повезло, что ты оказался рядом. Словно Волчья Богиня сама отправила тебя.

Как только он приходит в себя, его обнимают со всех сторон, треплют по опалённым волосам и благодарят. Стайлз слабо улыбается в ответ и молится всему, во что верит, прося не возвращать его назад. 

К нему подходит мужчина с перепуганной девчушкой на руках. Он всё ещё полуобращён, и на лице медленно заживают ожоги, словно он принял весь огонь на себя.  
– Как тебя зовут? – его голос искажен, а глаза горят ярко-алым.Стайлз называет своё имя, наблюдая за тем, как стая пытается потушить разыгравшееся не на шутку пламя, чтобы оно не перекинулось на лес позади дома.  
– Мы в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, Стайлз, – девочка уже слезла с его рук, а издалека слышится вой пожарных сирен. Стилински качает головой. – Не отказывайся. Если тебе и твоей стае когда-нибудь понадобится помощь и поддержка, вы получите их. Я дам тебе свой номер и номер Джен, моей жены. Звони в любое время.

Альфа улыбается и сжимает пальцами плечо Стайлза. Его стая небольшая. Меньше, чем у Дерека, если не считать детей, но, судя по всему, крепкая. Он не знает их имён, не знает, сколько кому лет и какие между ними отношения, но, видя, как пришедшая в сознание женщина успокаивает младших волчат, как два паренька постарше переругиваются и спорят, кто будет нести ведро от колодца к дому и обратно, как их альфа проверяет, все ли точно в порядке… Стайл точно не хочет, чтобы они умирали. Стайлз не хочет возвращаться домой. 

Когда подъезжает пожарная машина, он ощущает знакомое тянущее чувство в груди.  
Мир на мгновение расплывается перед глазами.


	6. Epilogue.

[ ](http://punch-buggy.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-Desktop-364531309)

Стайлз усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек тренируется с альфой аризонского племени. Оба волка примерно одной комплекции, но выживающий в диких условиях, без необходимости сдерживать волка хозяин земель ловчее и быстрее Дерека, поэтому с удовольствием катает последнего по земле как зарвавшегося щенка. Тренировка без когтей и клыков, давно не первая за ту неделю, что они тут. Дерек остаётся спокойным и полностью сосредоточенным на процессе, отдаваясь ему полностью и с удовольствием. Стайлз замечает выражение триумфа на лице Хейла, когда ему удаётся опрокинуть противника, но потом и сам альфа летит вниз, издав удивленный, рычащий звук. Стилински не может сдержать смеха.

Элиссон и Лидия треплют его по волосам и уходят в сторону небольшого водопада вместе с человеческими девушками из стаи. А оборотни участвуют в утренней охоте. Кроме Питера, нашедшего себе другое занятие по душе. Кажется, Стайлз видел его недавно записывающим очередную легенду племени.

– Эти – очень сильные, – с улыбкой говорит шаман, проводя раскрытой ладонью над небольшими резными фигурками, вспыхивающим золотым светом от такого воздействия. К одной из них Стайлз как раз приделывает колечко с цепочкой, чтобы сделать брелоки.

– Они для стаи, – горделиво улыбается он, и старец с пониманием кивает в ответ.

На улице только-только расправляет свои жаркие крылья лето. Ветер колышет кроны деревьев и свистом поёт в ущельях неподалёку.

Дерек опускается рядом со Стайлзом и утыкается лицом в его обнаженное плечо, холодя кожу каплями ледяной воды и с жадностью вдыхая запах солнца и ритуальной глины, в которой тот измазан. Толпа мурашек тут же проскальзывает по спине Стилински, оставив ощущение тепла где-то под сердцем. Он слышит, как глубоко в лесу победно воют его волки, и крепко вжимается в чужую грудь. 

Стайлз до сих пор помнит, как прошлой осенью вернулся на пляж, и Скотт тут же стиснул его в объятьях.

– Черт возьми, Стилински, – крик Эрики набатом отдавался в черепной коробке. Её голос дрожал, но в нём слышалось облегчение. – Да мы бы с ума сошли, если бы Лидия не уверяла, что всё в порядке!

– Какого хрена ты молчал, придурок! – рычал Айзек, обнимая его с другой стороны, а Бойд маячил где-то на периферии осуждающей тенью, пока женская половина стаи искала аптечку в машинах.

Стайлз вонял гарью, чужой стаей и палеными волосами и был до охуевания счастлив, не замечая даже боли от ожогов на пальцах. Его истерический смех заставил спокойного как бронебойный состав Дерека показать алые глаза и разогнать всех.

Стилински не помнит, что именно в его мозгу вызвало такую реакцию, но через две минуты, наполненных тихим обеспокоенным ворчанием со стороны стаи, вонью мази от ожогов и мягкими прикосновениями горячих ладоней, у Стайлза произошел самый дурацкий поцелуй в его жизни. Но сейчас, чувствуя дыхание Дерека кожей и вспоминая все неловкие моменты их сближения и окончательного притирания друг к другу, Стайлз ни о чем не жалеет. Деревянная волчья морда смотрит на него алыми всполохами глаз, покоясь между ключицами Хейла.

И Стайлз до сих пор не уверен, то ли он наконец-то нашел своё место, то ли его Искра тягала его по всем штатам только ради того, что бы однажды Стайлз спас другую стаю, но всё успокоилось. Никаких больше "прыжков".

Однако, слушая равномерное биение сердца Дерека и ощущая крепнущую внутри магию, Стайлз был уверен как никогда. Это далеко не...

_**КОНЕЦ.** _


End file.
